LOTM: String Theory S1 P9/Transcript
(A few days after the battle with Mr. Negative, Alex and Peter are seen trying to pinpoint a series of differing life signs that could be connected to Martin's location) Alex: These signals have been bouncing back and forth for hours. Peter: Puppetmaster probably made him go insane as punishment. He's probably walking around out there with no where to go. Alex: We just need to figure that out. Peter: How? Alex: We'll send out a search party. Peter: Are you sure that's a good idea? It's probably dangerous. Alex: I think whoever we send can handle the trouble. Peter: Good point. So who do you think we should send? Alex: I ask Erin if she wants to check it out and let her decide who she wants. Peter: You want your sister to pick the group? Alex: Yeah. I trust her to make the choices she thinks fit this. Be back in a few. (So Alex leaves and talks to Erin, who agrees to take charge. She gathers together the Defenders to pick for her team) Erin: Since this is just us checking something out, we don't need a large group. It might attracte attention. However we should also still be careful. So for my group I want.... Deku. Izuku: Huh me? Okay sure. I'm ready. Erin: Uraraka you want to join? Uraraka: Me?? I'm not sure how much help I can be but sure. Erin: Shoto we could use your help. Shoto: Very well. Erin: And last I want- (Erin's about to pick when she notices Momo, looking depressed. Despite convincing her to stay, Momo still hasn't completely gotten over what happen with Martin. That's where Erin decides to prove to Momo she's a hero is by helping them out with this) Erin: Last I want is Momo. Momo: *Looks up in surprise* Huh?? Erin: Yeah! Come on you're with us! Momo: Erin I don't know if- Izuku: Hey come on Momo, we'll need the extra help. Momo: But couldn't someone else- Erin: Nope. No one else. So come on. Its you or we go as is. And I don't want to go with out a complete group. (Momo still not feeling she belongs in the group, feels conflicted about going. But she sighs and agrees) Erin: Awesome! Trust me guys this is gonna go well. Izuku: So what is our mission? Erin: I'll tell you when we get there. Let's move out boys and girls! (The group heads out. It then cuts to the forest where the signals are being pinpointed where the hooded figures are seen dropping more signal beacons) ???: They'll be here any minute now boys. ???: And when they do, we'll have the upper hand once they get here. They'll have no idea this is a trap. ???: Get everyone in position. (The hooded figures all retreat to the tree tops. The scene then shows Erin and her group entering the forest) Erin: Hey Peter. She just arrived. Peter: *Comms* Good to hear Erin. Now the singles are kinda bouncing all over the place. You're gonna have to search carefully here. Erin: Don't worry. I got the best team for this. Peter: *Comms* All right. Hear from you soon then. (Erin looks at her device as she starts tracking the single. Izuku and Uraraka looks excited for a chance to find Martin. Shoto looks over at Momo and notices she's still depressed) Erin: All right... I would say we should split up but we only got one of these for now so we'll have to stay together. Izuku: That might be for the best. Safety in numbers. Right Momo? Momo: Huh? Oh yeah sure... (Erin and Shoto both look at her. They decide to say nothing for now. They move deeper into the forest. Finally after moving deeper Erin tries to talk to her) Erin: Hey Momo. Are you still sad? Momo: ... *Sighs* I'm sorry Erin but... This is gonna take me time to get over... Shoto: Hey. (The two look at Shoto surprised he has something to say) Shoto: Remember when you and me fought against Aizawa? It was thanks to you, your quirk, and your plan we won. Momo: That... That's true... But- Erin: Momo I wasn't saying all that stuff JUST to make you feel better. I meant every word. And I wouldn't have picked you for this mission if I didn't think you were the right one. Momo:.... Shoto: You've already proven Martin wrong. You got nothing more to prove. Momo: Guys... I- Erin: *Looks at the device* Whoa what the? Izuku: What is it? Erin: The single. Its gone. Uraraka: Gone?? Shoto: Did you break it? Erin: No its working fine. The single is just gone. Izuku: Singles don't just vanish like that. Erin:.... I... Just got a bad feeling all of a sudden. (The 5 look around the forest and they notice how deep they are in) Uraraka: Hey... Maybe we should go back. Erin:... Yeah... We should- (Suddenly before they could go anywhere, several of the hooded figures all jump down from the trees. The heroes find themselves surrounded) Momo: Its a trap!! Izuku: We're surrounded! ???: *Points* TAKE THEM!! (The figures all with amazing speed charge toward the heroes all forcing them to move out the way. Shoto uses his fire quirk to blast some of them but they dodge. One of them shoots out a strange web at Shoto who quickly dodges) Erin: Who are these guys!? Where did they come from!? (Suddenly Erin gets wrapped up by the strange web) Erin: AHH!! Uraruka: ERIN! HANG ON WE'LL *Gets tied up by the web to* AH NO WAY!! Erin: Are these more Spider people or something?! (Erin is then hit by a web) ???: Far from it girl! TAKE THE REST BROTHERS! (The other figures corner Shoto and take him down with ease. Izuku then heads toward one where he delivers a punch to the figure's face, causing the web-like fluid to stretch out from the man's face and expand as it touches Izuku, trapping him) ???: You hit good kid, too bad it was for nothing. (The 5 heroes are all seen tied up by the strange webs) Erin: Who are you guys!? What do you want!? ???: Our master requests the honor of you presence. Momo: What?! We're not interested in meeting your master! Now let us go! ???: We must depart! Momo: Hey didn't you hear me! I said- (Momo is interrupted as the hooded figures, jump high in the air, taking the 5 heroes with them to parts unknown. Scene goes over to Alex and Peter) Alex: Wonder if Erin's found the single yet. Peter: Well last I hear she had just arrived at the forest so- *Notices something* What the? Alex: What is it? Peter: The single is gone. Alex: Gone?? Peter: Yeah. Hang out. *Pulls out comms device* Hey Erin did you notice the signals gone? (Static) Peter: Erin? Erin can you hear me? (Silence still) Alex: Nothing. Can you get anything? (Peter uses his comm device) Peter: Izuku, this is Peter. Hello? Hello, are you there? (Peter hangs up) Peter: Nothing on my end. Alex: That's not good. Go get Tenya and Miles, we're heading out to find them. Peter: What happens if we don't find them though? Alex: Then we're completely screwed. (The scene goes over to a place far far from the forest. Inside a strange stone building where several hooded figures all stand at attention. In the center of the building, we see our 5 heroes, put in some web like cocoon, with only their heads and shoulders exposed as they hang from the ceiling. While Shoto doesn't move but looks annoyed. The other 4 are trying to get free but are unable to) Izuku: Guys! Can any of you use your powers? Erin: *Growls* No! For some reason I can freeze this web! Shoto: You're wasting your energy. You gotta stay calm. Uraraka: I still don't get it. Who are these guys? What do they want from us? Izuku: Who's this "Master" they mentioned. (Suddenly a gong is heard) ???: THE MASTER APPROACHES!! (Several of the hooded figures all move out of the way and bow their heads. The 5 hear the sound of foot steps approaching them. Then they see something that looks like an Ooze monster they fought before, only more human shapes. WHile bigger then humans he still has two arms and lefts. His mouth seems covered by something. The 5 look at this thing in shock) Momo: Its one of the Puppetmaster's ooze's monster! Erin: That explains it! But who is this guy!? (Suddenly the ooze monster floats up in the air and looks at the 5. He then bows) ???: Greetings most humble guests. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Sleeper. And welcome to my humble home. I'm sorry if my followers would too rough with you. But I simply had to meet you. ???: They put up quite the struggle boss, I think they might be exhausted. ???: Yes...Show them master, show them the power you possess... Shoto: I don't like where this is going. Not one bit. Erin: Same here. Hey! We know you work for the Puppetmaster! Tell us what you want!? Sleeper: What I want? Oh my dear you mistaken. Its what I or the Puppetmaster wants. It what you want. What you deserve? All 5: Huh? Izuku: Want? Uraraka: Deserve? Sleeper: Oh yes. You are heroes aren't you? Erin: For... A short time yeah... Sleeper: Short or long doesn't matter. You've chosen to give your lives for the good of others. Such kindness cannot go un-rewarded. You all deserve a rest. Shoto: Rest?? Momo: We don't have time for rest! Sleeper: Ah but aren't you tired? Having the world's fate on your shoulder? You do need your rest. *Starts to glow slight* Uraraka: Hey guys... I... I'm not... I'm not feeling so hot right now... Izuku: Hey... what's... What's going ... On? Shoto: D-Damn... Can't... Keep my... Eyes open.. Momo: Erin... You can't.. Fall aslepp... Erin: *Moans* Guy... Guys come on... Please I need you to.... Sleeper: You deserve rest. Close your heavy eyes, and sleep. (Erin closes her eyes as she falls asleep. The scene fades to black...) Erin:.... *Starts to open her eyes* Huh....? (Erin looks around and sees herself in a place she does not know) Erin: Where am I? Hello?? Anyone?!? (Silence) Erin: Izuku? Momo? Where are you guys? ... What is going on? ???: Hey there sis! (Erin turns in surprise to see Alex) Erin: Alex???? What are you doing here??? Alex: I was about to ask you the same thing! I've been looking for you! Erin: You have??? Alex: Yeah! Mom and dad want to see you! Erin: Mom and dad??? Wait what's- *Gets dragged* Whoa! Alex: Come on let's not keep them waiting! (Alex continues to drag Erin and takes her though a door. There in the room, their mother and father, all standing there with big smiles on their faces) Alex: Hey I found her! Ashley: There she is! Our brave, strong and beautiful little girl! Erin: Um... Hi mom? And dad? Wh-What's going on? Seris: We're getting ready for the celebration of course! Erin: Celebration?? What celebration?? Alex: The Puppetmaster's defeat of course! Erin: The Puppetmaster's.... Wait! What doo you mean defeat!? We haven't defeated! Alex: Sis what are you talking? We did defeat him. Erin: No we didn't! We were.... We were.... What was I doing? Ashley: Did you fall asleep and forgot Erin? Seris: Oh its okay Ashley. The girl is likely overwelmed that she was the one who did it. Erin: Did what?? Alex: You were the one killed the Puppetmaster! Erin: !! I- I was!? Alex: Hell yeah! You were amazing! None of us stood a chance against him but you! You stood up and defeated in one of the greatest battles ever! Seris: And I couldn't be more proud of you! Erin: I... I really did that? Ashley: Of course! You are your father's daughter after all. Seris: Given I saved the universe from Alkorin, and you got my ice powers, it only makes since that YOU'D be the one to save us all! Ashley: We are all so proud of you Erin! AAlex: You are the best sis! Erin:.... (Erin steps back a bit) Erin: This isn't real...It's a trick...You're not my family! Alex: Nonsense! We're as real as the atoms of the Universe Erin. Erin: No, this is wrong. The Puppetmaster isn't gone. Neither are the Puppets, or Negative or That...That...THING! You're all nothing but hallucinations! Ashley: Well then, it seems she's forgotten her place Seris! Seris: Agreed. If it's war she wants, it's war she'll get! (Suddenly Seris arms himself with ice dagger, Ashley's hands glow with psionic energy and Alex charges up his power. Erin takes a couple of steps back) Erin: They're not my family... But its still unnerving to see them like this.... Still. I WON'T HOLD BACK! *Erin puts her hands together as she charges up a power ice attack* (Seris Ashely and Alex all charge at her but she thrusts both her arms forward and freezes all 3 of them sloid) Erin: *Pants a little* Yeah... I was right... If you WERE my family, there's no way I could beat you that easily... Plus, dad can't walk anymore... (The ice figures of her family fade away as Erin looks around the room) Erin: Still... What did that thing that... Sleeper do us? Is this... Is this a dream? If so I must be sleeping. Yet... I can't seem to wake up. And if I'm like this then... The others must be the same! I gotta find away to get to them! But how...? (Suddenly a portal opens near by) Erin: Huh??? Where did that come from? Oh well. Guess is better htne here! (Erin jumps in the portal. She then finds herself in some strange ruins. She looks around and sees man sitting by himself) Erin: Hey uh... Sir? ???: Oh... Another lost soul for the Sleeper huh? Erin: You know that guy? ???: Yes... He got me sometime ago. And now... I'm dead. Erin: You're... You're dead??? ???: Oh yes. And sooner or later young lady... You will to. (Erin's eyes open in horror at this statement....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts